


【LL】【南黛】所以就被戀人用身體安慰了

by toratomo



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toratomo/pseuds/toratomo
Summary: （2017.03.29發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）千字小短篇。第一次寫，可能人物性格還沒怎麼抓到，請多指教。





	【LL】【南黛】所以就被戀人用身體安慰了

　　──有什麼就要發生。

　　果南躺在地上，前襟大開，但是氣溫不冷。她能夠感覺到肌肉與肌肉之間、肌肉與骨頭之間微微的發熱，那是即將開始痠痛的前兆，怕是今天一天都過度鍛鍊了。  
　　──還太不成熟了，自己。  
　　室內沒有開燈，但雲層很薄，月光直直穿過窗戶。  
　　「妳不用回家嗎？」她朝著從剛剛起就窸窸窣窣不知道在做什麼的角落問。  
　　「沒關係，有好好跟家裡講過了。」對方則用一貫慎重的語氣回答，聲響中斷了。  
　　「是嗎。」  
　　果南撐起身體，就著微弱的光線想看清楚黛雅究竟在做什麼，然而對方卻是一動也不動。  
　　「……」  
　　「果南？」  
　　「妳在做什麼？怎麼不繼續？」她站起來。  
　　「…因為妳一直盯著我看。」黛雅捧著章魚燒的盒子跪坐在遠處，大概是因為放著坐墊才過去那裡的吧，果南想，哪裡有放坐墊，黛雅就會反射性的去坐在那裡，坐在坐墊上聽起來蠻正常的，但這個人幾乎做什麼事情都是這樣，只要替她挖好坑，黑澤黛雅就一定會跳，這才是果南覺得好笑的地方。  
　　同時也很可愛。  
　　她走過去，黛雅仰頭看著她，不知為何神情有些窘迫，答案很快就揭曉，她看見盒子裡的章魚燒只剩下一個。  
　　「什麼時候有的章魚燒啊？」  
　　「我過來之前買的啊。」  
　　「怎麼就只剩一個了？」  
　　「…因為我肚子餓嘛！」  
　　「我也肚子餓了啊。」  
　　「剛才明明有問妳要不要吃…」  
　　「有嗎？」果南知道有的，只是她選擇了繼續沉浸在被浪聲覆蓋的緩慢思緒之中，但是，她又想，但是她也沒說不要吃啊，便咧嘴一笑彎下腰來「啊──」她張嘴。  
　　章魚燒是冷的，提醒了她黛雅可是晚餐過後沒多久就出現在自己家門口的。一顆章魚燒提供的飽足感實在有限，她哀怨地瞥了黛雅一眼。  
　　「…要不要來煮點什麼？」  
　　「會吵到爸爸他們吧。」  
　　「……我剛剛也這麼說，妳還說沒關係他們都睡了…」黛雅皺起眉頭盯著她僅僅披在身體上的短袖襯衫，像是終於看不下去了一樣伸手替她將扣子一個個扣上。  
　　「…我出去買宵夜吧。」上衣被對方打理好之後，她突然說，放開黛雅的手站起來。  
　　「啊？都這麼晚了！」  
　　「沒關係，還有二十四小時營業的便利商店。」  
　　「──在五公里外。」  
　　「我用跑的，很快就回來了。」說著她就穿起外套。  
　　「太遠了。」黛雅用上力氣將她拉住。  
　　「當成鍛鍊就好了。」  
　　「已經夠了吧，妳要去考海豹部隊嗎？」  
　　「都怪黛雅一個人吃掉了五個章魚燒。」  
　　「……說真的妳家裡就沒有什麼吃的了嗎？餅乾之類的，不久前不是才有給妳？」  
　　「那個啊，因為爺爺很喜歡，就都被吃掉了。」她聳聳肩，對方放開她，又坐回坐墊上，一臉不妥。果南想大概再拖個幾秒，對方就會起身穿上外套說要跟自己一起出去了，雖然她是覺得只有自己一個人的話還可以跑得更快一點。  
　　「…冰箱裡有布丁啦，但原本想說給妳好了。」  
　　「咦？」  
　　「不過既然黛雅把章魚燒都吃掉了，我就不客氣的吃掉黛雅的布丁吧。」  
　　「啊、怎麼……不，沒事，既然有妳就快吃吧。」  
　　她安靜地看了把手塞到大腿縫間夾住的黛雅，好一會兒之後，說：  
　　「算了，我們刷牙睡覺吧。」  
　　「欸？」  
　　「我也沒有很喜歡布丁。」  
　　「…那為什麼要買啊？」黛雅嘟噥著，但還是跟著她站起來。  
　　果南笑了笑沒有講話，推著對方的背走出房間。

　　白天她們都看到小原家的直升機了。  
　　她知道自己就算真的練成了什麼海軍陸戰隊，黛雅的那個死腦筋也只認識原來的她。她還知道對方雖然是傾向有話直說的個性，但表達方式大概永遠都是有待加強。

　　──有什麼就要發生。  
　　工作結束之後，果南這麼想著，把指甲縫裡的汙垢清理乾淨，換上運動鞋，跑步去五公里外的便利商店買布丁。

 

─────────  
氣死我都抽不到這兩人。


End file.
